


la artesana del vidrio

by Kaubeli



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Erebor never fell, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gen, Multi, Nobody is Dead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaubeli/pseuds/Kaubeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que una caravana de enanos de Ered Luin, llevara varias piezas de su trabajo, Bella Took, una dwobbit, maestra artesana del vidrio; recibe una invitación para ir al gran reino de los enanos, Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, deben de tener en cuenta que realmente no se mucho de los artesanos del vidrio o sopladores de vidrio; pero me pareció que era lo mas conveniente para Bella ya que no tiene la fuerza de un enano para hacer herrería.

Un hermoso día en la Comarca, el sol brillaba en el cielo y los pequeños hobbits jugaban entre ellos; en la colina más verde había un agujero hobbit y no uno cualquiera, en el vivía la artesana de vidrio más reconocida del oeste de Eä, Bella Took. Una Dwobbit, hija de la unica hija del thain, Belladona Took, y un maestro herrero enano, Fenris. 

Siendo medio día, Bella se encontraba terminando un encargo para los elfos de los puertos grises, en la casa de vidrio que su padre había construido para ella. Soplando por la varilla de hierro, le daba formar al ultimo jarrón de vidrio del encargo. Como trabajaba desde la mañana temprano, no era nada extraño que olvidara que debía comer; por esa razón no era de extrañar que su prima Prímula le llevara comida cada poco tiempo, aunque nunca comía todo; muchos atribuyeron su falta de apetito al hecho de que ella era medio enano, más no obstante, ella nunca le dio importancia a eso.

-¿que te trae tan temprano aquí, Prímula?- le pregunta Bella, sin desviar su mirada del jarrón en el que trabajaba.

-es solo que, una caravana de enanos ha parado aquí y al parecer, uno de ellos vio una de tus figuras de vidrio y quiere conocerte- le dijo toda nerviosa y mirando hacia la entrada con regularidad.

-imagino, que lo has traído hasta aquí para que lo vea- levanto la mirada de su trabajo, una vez que termino de colocar las agarraderas al jarrón, y le sonrió con dulzura a su prima al verla tan nerviosa -hazlo pasar querida, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a alguien-.

Prímula sonríe y sale con rapidez de la casa de vidrio; Bella al verla salir, sujeta el cuello del jarrón con unas pinzas de hierro y lo coloca en la parte superior del horno para que se enfrié a temperatura habiente. Se miro a si misma, y viendo que su overol marrón de trabajo no era lo más adecuado para una reunión con cualquier persona; no solo su overol estaba desgastado y quemado en algunas partes, sino también, dejaba mucha piel expuesta, ya que no usaba una camisa debajo de el; trabajar al lado de un horno de de leña era muy caluroso.

Al darse vuelta, los vio. Dos enanos parados en la entrada de su casa de vidrio; ambos estaban armados pero, eran realmente diferentes entre ellos. Uno de ellos era alto, para un enano, un guerrero sin dudas, la armadura y las dos hachas de batalla en su espalda decía mucho, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba calva y se apreciaban tatuajes en ella, su mirada era intimidante y su barba le llegaba hasta el pecho. El otro enano, era más bajo que el de tatuajes, pero no menos intimidante; de cabellos rubios con varias trenzas y cuentas en el, sobre su pesada chaqueta de cuero se podían apreciar dos espadas gemelas y varios cuchillos para arrojar, sus ojos eran de un peculiar color azul rey y su barba, apenas, y era una barba decente en un enano adulto.

-Dwalin, a su servicio- se presento el enano de las hachas, con tono de voz mordaz.

-Frerin, a su servicio maestra artesana- se presento con una sonrisa, el rubio.

Bella, sorprendida, supo de inmediato de quienes se trataban sus invitados, tenia en frente de ella a uno de los jefes de la guardia real y a uno de los príncipes herederos de Erebor en su pequeña casa de vidrio. Dulce Yavanna, y justo ese día decidió dejar la camisa en su smial.


	2. Chapter 2

Por las barbas de Mahal, la muchacha delante de ellos era, no solamente joven, sino que tambien era el artesano de vidrio más conocido en el este. 

Cuando escucharon de un maestro artesano del vidrio, esperaban encontrarse con un hobbit anciano, arrugado y blanco; no a una joven de risos color ambar, ojos celestes con manchas verdes, y vestida unicamente con un overol con la pechera suficientemente grande como para ocultar sus pechos, bastante grandes para su pequeño cuerpo, y lo mas curioso seria que estaba usando unos botines de cuero. La pobre muchacha los miraba con sorpresa y se notaba nersiosa, jugaba con una pinza de metal entre sus manos para mantenerse calmada.

-¿En qué les puedo servir señores?- Bella pregunto, y dejo sobre un estante la pinza con la que mantenia entretenidas sus manos.

-mi hermana, Dis, hace un par de meses le mando una carta a usted señorita; le pidio un encargo de figuras- Frerin le respondío lo más cortes que pudo.

\- ¿Dis?- pensativa, se volteo a ver un par de cartas sobre una mesa cercana a ella, -si, recuerdo- Bella camino más alla de la vista de los enanos y volvio con una caja de madera entre sus manos, -esto es lo que ella ordeno- les mostro el contenido de la caja.

Dwalin y Frerin se acercaron a ver el interior de la caja, la cual estaba dividida en pequeños compartimentos y en cada uno habia una figura de un animal perfectamente detallado.  
Bella vio como Dwalin tomaba una de las figuras y la examinaba de cerca, parecia que buscaba algun defecto en ella; mientras que Frerin miraba con cierta fascinación una figura de un león de vidrio amarillo.

-realmente, es un trabajo asombroso el que haces muchacha- Dwalin le comentó, y volvió a colocar la figura en la caja. 

-ahora entiendo el porqué eres tan conocida en el este- Frerin aún continuaba apreciando la figura entre sus manos pero, aún asi le regaló una sonrisa a Bella, que la hizo sonrisa notoriamente. 

Los enanos eran conocidos por ser muy cuidadosos y dedicados a sus creaciones, y que uno de los príncipes y un jefe de la guardia de Erebor hallan alagado su trabajo, la hizo sentir orgullosa de sí misma. 

-muchas gracias señores- les sonrió con alegría, -eso es todo lo que pidió su hermana señor Frerin- Bella vio como el enano rubio arrugo su frente ante el "señor" que uso para dirigirse a él.

-señorita Bella, no me diga señor; soy joven aún para que se dirijan a mi de esa forma- Frerin regreso la figura a la caja y la cerro, -mi hermana dijo que usted no pidió un pago por su trabajo- dijo mirandola con curiosidad. 

-¿qué podría hacer yo con la cantidad de oro que ella pensaba mandar como pago?- pregunto de forma retórica, -Aqui, en la comarca, el oro o cualquier otro tipo de riquezas no tiene valor- Bella les dijo con cierta incomodidad. 

Ambos enanos la miraron sorprendidos, ellos no sabían que decir en respuesta a esa información recien adquirida en sus vidas.  
Bella, por su parte, los miraba curiosa; ellos realmente no sabían mucho de los hobbits.

**Author's Note:**

> para que entiendan a lo que me refiero con overol: http://atex.com.ec/images/overol3.jpg
> 
> si llegaron hasta acá abajo, les quiero decir que, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras nocturnas.
> 
> espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, o donde me ataque la inspiración.
> 
> de todo corazón, les pido que me comenten en todos los errores que pueda llegar a tener, siempre de buena onda.


End file.
